the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catt meets Jasper
The Society was quiet- for once. As quiet as a neighbor of Bethnal Green could be, anyways. The setting sun cast a golden hue over the oddly decorated interiors, met by the smell of game and chemicals and the gentle whir of engineering genius. As peaceful as it was, however, cheers began to rise into the smoggy air outside and the sound of footsteps against cobblestones echoed throughout the halls, masking the machinery in a wall of thunderous sound. Almost in an instant, the windows darkened, as if the sun had been blotted out of the sky. The Society was peaceful no more. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper stands, balancing rather precariously on a steep point amongst the Society's many shapes on the roof. Before her sit three items: a carriage, a tall redwood log, and a scaffold the size of the building. Closing her eyes, she gently lifts the carriage while maintaining her balance. Good, very good. Using her hair, Jasper floats down and places the carriage back onto the street. Too easy. Too light. Rough hands grab the ledges, the muscles in her arms pushing her up onto the next one. Powerful legs propel her forward as she scales the Society's facade. She returns to her perch and picks up the log, wavering slightly from the weight shift before stabilizing herself with her core muscles. Her eyes snap open when she hears the footsteps, remembering her task a little too late. Jasper stumbles backwards, followed by the log and the metal structure- her face protected only by a helmet. ) Catt Hatter:' *A' blur, then darkness. Was she upside down? Her fall slowed as she turned in the blackness, then she was falling again. Jasper could see a circle of light ahead of her, coming closer. She landed on something that broke into splinters at her impact and she heard the sound of breaking glass. Then a voice came from the light emanating from the hole in the floor.* Hey, you alright in there? Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper, at first, recoils into a defensive stance. She attempts to summon her helmet but pauses, realizing that it's already on her head. She looks around in the nothingness, her amber eyes taking in the lack of surroundings. A Gem base, no doubt. After a solid minute, the Jasper eyes the hole warily before answering. ) ...Yeah, I'm alright Catt Hatter:' Oh' good, *A loud thwam and metallic crash came from the hole.* Um, were you in terrible need of that scaffolding? Or that log? Jasper Jekyll: Nah, it was just weight training material. Catt Hatter:' Oh.' Well the good news is that's probably all it'll be good for now. *Catt looked down into the hatt.* Do you think you landed on the chair or the table? I heard something break. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper slowly looks down at her feet, lifting one to reveal the pile of splinters. ) oh...is that what that was? Catt Hatter:' Yeah.' Judging from the sound of breaking glass, it was the table. Shame, I liked that lamp. *Catt mused.* You mind climbing out now? Here, I'll turn the hatt so gravity isn't messed up when you land. Jasper Jekyll: ...Climb out? ...Did you bubble me? Catt Hatter:' Bubble?' *Catt asked confusedly.* I saw you falling and about to be landed on by that debris, so I caught you in my hatt. You should be able to climb out through the hole. *From what Jasper could tell, the hole in question was, at most, only a foot in diameter. If that had been how she entered this black space, she didn't know how she had fit through. Let alone if she would fit back out.* Jasper Jekyll: Riiiiight, because I'm secretly a Pearl. ( She sighs, muttering to herself.) Alright, here goes ( All at once, Jasper dives through the hole. ) Catt Hatter:' GHAha!' *Catt yelped as the giant came crashing out of the hatt and landed on the ground, rolling deftly to her feet.* You, you startled me. I'm Catt by the way, nice to meet you. *She said replacing her hatt and offering a handshake to the woman.* Jasper Jekyll: ( The Jasper eyes the hand warily before grabbing it with her own and giving it a firm shake. ) Nice to meet you Catt, I'm Jasper. Catt Hatter:' Like' the gemstone? Cool! (Catt doesn't know about Gems.) *''Hey, I know some things about geology!'' Catt grumbled silently at the Narrator.* Obtained From A Festival of Strength Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Introduction Stories Category:Normality Category:Festival of Strength